gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nose Collection
Have you ever wanted to collect something? User:Edgar Wildrat asked that to himself and realized..... I WILL COLLECT NOSES! Feel free to add your own. Make sure to say whos nose it is though! -speaks like Willy Wonka- Before you see my beatiful creations I must go over some rules: No testing (Ya um not possible) No telling (DONT STEAL MY IDEAS PLS :P) No Tasting (You need help with Mental Health if you break that rule!) The Noses Nose7.PNG|The First Female Nose in our collection! Keira Kinovers nose! (she will be receiving a Userbox) Nose6.PNG|Edgar Wildrats Nose Nose5.PNG|Zekes nose!!! Nose4.PNG|The tattooed nose of wiki admin, bator.hos! Nose3.PNG|The Host of The Light's Nose! Bill Plunderbones!!! Nose2.PNG|The Nose of... Lawrence Daggerpaine!!!! Nose.PNG|We all know whos nose this is... Samuel Redbeard nose9.PNG|Our ''Oldfriend.. Johnny Goldtimbers's nose!!! nose10.PNG|This nose you may have seen in movies.. Bart Guneagles nose!!! tinienose.PNG|Lee Knite's Nose GarlandNose.PNG|The Nose of Jeremiah Garland halenose.PNG|The nose of Hallie/Hale TRdr nose.PNG|Trdr of the Undead gave me some noses too! tigernose.PNG|The nose of "Tiger Claw" nose11.PNG|Skull X Was really weirded out but I took a pic of his nose anyway:P Nose.jpg|Another admin's fine nose, Stpehen the Green! gotit.PNG|MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA I GOT MATTHEW BLASTSHOTS NOSE!!!!!!! RobNose.PNG|The Nose of Robert Shipstealer, Prince of Spain! dentface.PNG|The Very First Front View of A Nose, Johnny Sea Slasher!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! capleonnose.PNG|AT LAST! CAPTAIN LEONS NOSE MUAHAHAHAHAHA Kats nose.jpg|Another great and admin nose, Kat Bluebonnet! meganose.PNG|Mega2098 tried to run but I got it anyway MUAHAHAHAH! Matnose.PNG|The Nose of Matthew O'malley!!! We all know this guy!!!!!! richardnose.PNG|Another Admins Nose.. Richard Goldvane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! beardnose.PNG|The Wonderastically Great Nose of Blackbeard the BEARDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIDE YOUR GOAT AND NAIL YOUR DOORS SHUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cadet nose.jpg|Cadet's nose, He doesn't know I took it! Remy Nose.jpg|Remy's nose, he knows I took it! He's EITC! Jim Bloodsilver nose.jpg|Jim Bloodsilver's nose, He didn't want his weird goatee in the picture. martinnose.PNG|James O'martin's nose.. Aye.... His name be James.. Arg shadownose.PNG|The Great Captain Shadow11's nose! Admin of the Wiki!!! hunternose.PNG|Bounty Hunter Bill's Nose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! willnose.PNG|MY SONS NOSE!!! (William Yellowbones) anotheradminose.PNG|MUAHAHAHAH NO JZFREDSKINS YOU CANNOT HIDE!!!! crookednose.PNG|Oh.... The greatne- -bursts into tears of joy- I GOT IT -cries his brain out- screenshot_2011-06-16_22-17-36.jpg|THE NOSE OF JACK REDSILVER!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! n11212121.PNG|The Baby Blue Nose of... Tama63... ANOTHER ADMIN FALLS VICTIM MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I'm kdding I asked him :D ifernose.PNG|THE NOSE OF GREAT INFERNO LEADER:NED YELLOWBEARD!!! -cries tears of joy- hannah nose.PNG|The Nose of Hannah Bluefeather.... So Blue... And Feathery....I'm allergic to feathers... Or is it basil? Idk, Whatever.... I'll find out right before I pass out from being near feathers/basil. File:John_Breasly's_nose!.jpg|We finally got it, John Breasly's nose!!! Lawsnose.PNG|Laws nose. Don't question The white space, in fact there is no white spot! Thats slightly not white ish.......... idk why there is a white spot but I cna't take another pic of it so sorry folks! lightofdestruction.PNG|The Light of Destructions Nose Donnose.PNG|Don Robs nose hermit nose.PNG|The Lost nose of Hermit lordlawnose.PNG|Lord Lawwy Dagger, I got your nose MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! How it all started Edgar Wildrat saw Zeke. HE was shaven and wore no hat and Edgar noticed his curved nose. AND SO IT BEGAN!!! The Most Wanted Noses #Captian Leon's nose #Ned Yellowbeard's nose #A crooked nose #Every Admins Nose. Missing:Kat,Cur (not playing),Shade,Shadow (YOU CANNOT RUN!!!!),Jzfredskins,Goldvane, Tama John Breasly The Nose Collectors Prince Edgar Wildrat of England Stpehen Tama63 Want to join? Just ask! We the Nose Collectors would appreciate it if someone made two userboxes: One saying This User Collects Noses! Another saying This User's Nose is in the Nose Collection! Our Official Video thumb|300px|right|The Nose Collection Official Video Our Quote ''"BOO QOUTES!" Some Reactions Well, I don't really tell everyone I collected there nose but: reaction.PNG|Ya um... Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:In-game Events Category:Fan Groups Category:The Nose Collection